It started with a glance
by SingleSweetBluebell
Summary: A 12 and a 2? Impossible. He's been brought up in training on how to crush weaklings from her district. She's been brought up to hate the pampered districts of 1, 2 and 4. They are both strong fighters, but are they strong enough to fight the attraction between them? And who will be weak enough to give in first?


Cato:

I glance over at the district 12 girl. Katniss, they call her. She is swathed in a shiny black material that hugs her figure and catches the light, making her glitter and dance before me. The last of the flames are dying down from her body, illuminating her face one last time. I stare, completely engrossed, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Clove. A sharp jab in the ribs makes me pull away my gaze.

"What?" I snap, turning to an irate Clove who is nursing a brutish expression.

"Keep. Your. Head. In. The. Game." She spits through gritted teeth. She throws one look of disgust and contempt at the District 12 tributes, and flounces off.

I follow her gaze, and see the girl, Katniss, staring back at me. I wince, knowing she must've noticed Cloves' aggression. I try to show through my gaze that I am not sharing the same feelings, and I notice her guarded expression switch to confusion. Looking around for any prying eyes, I permit myself a brief smile in her direction, and then turn away. I know I have to be careful of how much interest I show...Curiosity killed the cat after all.

* * *

"These are your living quarters, your bedroom is just up those stairs, on the right. The kitchen is through there but you don't need to worry about that – the staff will attend to your every need." Our escort, Fida, rattles off, waving a hand carelessly at the blank-faced avoxs standing to attention. "Dinner is just being served, why don't you get changed and join us, I expect you'll be hungry after your exhilarating entrance." She beams at me, and I hesitantly smile back. As soon as she trots away, I roll my eyes and wander upstairs to my designated bedroom, unfortunately passing an open door where Clove sits sullenly on her bed. I pray she hasn't seen me and nonchalantly carry on to my room when-

"Cato!" She snaps.

Sighing, I turn back and slouch against her door frame. "Yeah?"

Like a panther, she slides off the bed and stalks over to me, her dark eyes locked on mine. All District 2 kids train together, so I've grown up fighting alongside her and preparing for the honour of being chosen. But apart from that, there is nothing else we share. I can never warm to her sadist humour and the way she relishes the chance to murder. It's a pity she doesn't realise that, and has flirted with me since we both hit 16. I hope she isn't about to use this time we have together to her advantage.

"What was that all about back in the City Circle?" Her eyes bore into mine and I force myself not to back down.

I shrug as if it was nothing. "Just checking out our opponents."

"It better be nothing more than that."

"Jeesh, Clove, what do you want from me? I was just looking. No big deal."

Her expression softens, and she leans in and strokes my cheek. "Good." With a breathy laugh, she brushes past me and goes downstairs. Breathing hard, I go into my room and slam the door. I knew she would do this. I _knew_ it. I rip off my gaudy outfit and survey my naked body in the mirror. The taut lines of my abdominal muscles are obvious and I can't help but feel a wave of smugness. If I show this to Katniss will she be impressed? Probably not. I throw on some comfy clothes and go downstairs, avoiding Clove's keen stare and the probing looks of our mentors. This year we have been given Enobaria and Brutus. I can already see Enobaria and Clove sitting cosily side by side, chatting animatedly. I roll my eyes again. Of course Clove would find an instant connection with the brutal Enobaria, with her pretty golden pointed teeth. Lovely.

I switch my eyes to Brutus, who is surveying me carefully, and figure I should get to know my mentor. On the train over, we exchanged few words, and gave me only masculine grunts when I quizzed him on his experience. So much for being helpful.

However, now he seems in a chatty mood. He quickly captures the attention of the table and raises a toast to our stunning entrance. I notice him and Enobaria exchange a look and figure it must be about the shadow of the District 12 tributes. Never before have we been dominated by the presence of the less fortunate tributes. Least of all 12, the furthest District from the Capitol. I feel an unprecedented stab of worry for Katniss, and smother it quickly. I tune into the conversation.

"Did you see them holding hands?" Clove questions, her face tinged with disgust and something else which I perceive as jealousy.

"Yes." Brutus sips his wine and ponders his reply. "I think it must be a strategy. To portray them as a strong team. A threat. It's clever."

"But we're district 2 tributes. We have to be better than them!" Clove demands.

"You're Career tributes." Enobaria butts in sharply. "You're already better. There's two of them and what? About six to ten of you guys? They don't stand a chance."

"That's not the point." I say, before I even have the chance to stop myself. They all turn to me. "They will get lots of sponsors from being presented as they were - beautiful, fierce, strong, as one. It's a good publicity stunt." I finish, shrugging.

They all regard this in silence. I fight to keep my composure as I squirm on the inside, knowing I should've kept my mouth shut. Finally, Brutus slowly wonders "You seem to have noticed a lot about them."

My heart thumps a little faster. "Isn't that what we're meant to do? Know our competition?" I say casually. I hope Clove can keep her lips fastened and doesn't mention my straying eyes earlier or the chat in her bedroom. As I meet her gaze, I see the malice dancing in the black emptiness of her irises and know she has no intention of keeping quiet.

"Oh, I don't think it's the _pair _of tributes he's interested in. Only the female tribute seemed to catch his eye. Katniss, is it Cato?" She says sweetly, cocking her head in fake puzzlement as she glances carelessly back at me. The mood stiffens at the table.

"I told you: It. Was. Nothing." I say through clenched teeth.

"Oh please, your expression said it all. I've never seen you look so intrigued. You liked what you were seeing Cato." She tosses her hair in annoyance.

"Enough." Brutus says calmly. I fix Clove with the most threatening look I can muster and get a blast of cold hatred in return.

"It's not unnatural to notice girls at your age." Brutus says calmly, and I find myself getting hot. Is he really giving me this lecture? I cringe internally. "But you must do your best not to do it again. Did she see you staring?" Brutus suddenly asks sharply.

"And how did she react?" Enobaria chimes in.

I laugh harshly, shoving myself away from the table. "Are you guys serious? I don't get why you're making such a big deal about me happening to try to understand our competition. I looked over, I looked away, and I moved on. I suggest you all do the same." I begin to walk away, and at the last moment look back at Clove and say with all the contempt I can muster.

"And Clove? Please stop punishing me for the fact I'm not going to fall for you. It's not my fault I'm not attracted to sadists."

* * *

I can hear Clove ranting just below me. Her grating voice intrudes upon my halting attempts to sleep, so I allow my mind to wander onto a better subject. Eagerly, my imagination takes this as an excuse to fantasise about Katniss. Those full lips, those almond eyes with probing green softness to them, those proud high cheekbones that I long to stroke...

_Stop it._

Angrily, I shift my pillows and turn over irritably. The last thought that manages to sneak into my head before I give into blissful unawareness of dreams is that I will have to be looking into that beautiful face, see the light fade from the meadow-filled eyes, if I kill her.

**Just to let you know - I know Katniss' eyes are grey in the book, but I thought green would suit her more. **


End file.
